The Best Birthday Ever
by Rusher4lifeBTR4
Summary: It's a special day for 17-year-old Bellamy Blake. His little sister, Octavia is turning 11. This special event, of course, can't go uncelebrated. / The story takes place on Earth. Enjoy!


"Guys..." Bellamy whispered. Jasper and Finn had spent the night here. It was early, only 6 in the morning, yet he was wide awake for one special reason: today was Octavia's 11th birthday.

Getting no response at all, Bellamy repeated himself, this time a bit louder.

"Guys."

Finn and Jasper groaned but refused to even just slightly move.

"GUYS!"

Bellamy watched with a grin as his two best friends let out girlishly high squeaks, tumbling off their beds in fright.

"Dude... what?" Jasper asked moodily, rubbing the back of his head, which he had hit on the ground in the process of falling. He glanced at the clock on the wall: it was 6 in the morning. He gave Bellamy the mother of death glares. "You ruined my beauty sleep!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Both of you, get your butts out of bed and get dressed! It's Octavia's birthday!"

The other two boys immediately jumped up, now excited. They have been secretly planning Octavia's birthday the whole week. It wasn't an easy job to keep a secret from Octavia Blake: the little girl, though very small and cute, was capable of finding out about anything, literally ANYTHING through her sly ways. Though this time she wasn't expecting anything special to happen.

The newly 11-year-old Octavia, was now sleeping soundly in her room. She looked like a tiny burrito, curled up under the covers and snoring lightly. A tiny, snoring burrito.

Just 30 minutes later, Bellamy and his friends quietly opened her bedroom door. The smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the house that Finn had just made, specifically for the birthday girl. Very quietly, they decorated her room with balloons, careful not to wake her. Each of the guys had a small present in their hands: Bellamy had a teddy bear, Jasper a CD and Finn a book. The guys looked at each other and nodded.

Bellamy carefully sat on the side of Octavia's bed and leaned over her with a smile, gently rubbing her back.

"Hey Baby Sis... good morning." He whispered. Octavia groaned, rolling onto her other side. The guys chuckled lightly.

"Come on, O." Bellamy laughed, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Time to get up."

"Nooo." The little girl rolled onto her stomach, pulling the covers over her head. "Go away!" She demanded.

The guys exchanged mischievious glances, then nodded. Putting the gifts down, they all gathered next to the bed and towered over Octavia.

"One..." Bellamy mouthed. "Two... Three." The boys started tickling her.

"Stooop!" The little girl erupted into giggles, shrieking with laughter as she tried to get out from under the covers. The guys chuckled right along with her. She was wide awake.

"Guys!" She gasped, laughing non-stop as she finally managed to climb out from under the covers. She let out a scream of giggles as Bellamy grabbed her and lifted her onto his lap, trapping her in his arms.

"Alright, that's enough." Bellamy told his friends, making them back off. Octavia was still shivering with laughter, leaning against her big brother.

"You ready, Baby Sis?" Bellamy asked with a smile. Octavia looked up at him with a confused frown.

"Ready for what?"

The guys looked at each other. Jasper tapped his foot three times, then they all started singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."

Octavia smiled, looking up at her brother and his friends. Even though she mostly referred to them as "the idiots", she had to admit, they sometimes had pretty good moments, kind of like these. She giggled and buried her face in Bellamy's shoulder, smiling as she felt him kissing her cheek.

"... happy birthday too youuuuu!" The guys started hooting and clapping as Bellamy picked Octavia up and twirled her around in the air at the last verse, then sat her on his hip. It's been quite a while since she was picked up but she didn't mind. She beamed as she gave all the guys a half hug, holding onto Bellamy's neck still. Finally, she threw her hands around her brother, grinning happily as he rubbed her back.

"Now O." Bellamy said as he gently lowered his sister onto her bed. "It's time for your first gifts of the day."

Between happy squeaks and another few rounds of hugs, Octavia recieved her teddy bear, the CD and the book.

"Thank you guys so much!" She said for the 100th time this morning. The boys smiled and headed for the door.

"Get dressed, Little Sis. We have a long day ahead of us." Bellamy smiled mysteriously.

"Where are we going?" Octavia bounced on her bed excitedly. Her brother just winked.

"You'll see."

Leaving a happy Octavia behind him, Bellamy left her room as well and looked around in the living room. Finn was still busy preparing Octavia's breakfast and Jasper was staring at himself in the mirror, loudly complimenting his reflection. Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling an envelope out of his pocket, opening it. Finally, the day has come. He grinned evilly as he read it over again.

~ Flashback ~

Five-year-old Octavia was sitting in the living room with her brother, who was doing his homework. The little girl was quietly drawing, just letting her thoughts flow. Then, suddenly, she lifted her head.

"Bell?" She asked.

"Mmm?" Her brother murmered, not looking up from his books.

"What's a birthday spanking?"

Frowning, Bellamy put his book down. Octavia was looking at him with a curious expression, eyes wide.

"Why do you wanna know, Baby Sis?" He smiled lightly.

Octavia shrugged, continuing to draw.

"One of the boys in kindergarten, Tommy said that he got a birthday spanking from his mommy at his birthday party. I thought it was a rude present."

11-year-old Bellamy chuckled lightly.

"Birthday spankings are a tradition in some families, O. The birthday boy or girl gets the same number of spanks as their age, and sometimes one to grow on. The spanks aren't supposed to hurt though, they're just for fun."

Octavia giggled at the thought.

"I still wouldn't want a spanking on my birthday."

"Are you sure?" Bellamy teased, completely abandoning his homework and walking up to Octavia. "It's your birthday in a few days." He reached out and tickled his little sister's sides, making her squeal and giggle as she rolled back and forth, trying to push Bellamy's hands away.

"Stop!" She laughed, letting out a relieved sigh as Bellamy pulled his hands back and plopped down next to her. They stayed quiet for a bit before Bellamy spoke up.

"What is one thing you wanna accomplish by the time you're six?"

If others heard this, they probably would've said this is too deep of a question for a 5-year old. Octavia, of course, wasn't just an average 5-year-old. She was the smartest little girl Bellamy had ever known.

"I wanna become an astronaut!" Octavia exclaimed, grinning happily, then she turned to Bellamy. "Did you manage to accomplish the things you wanted by the time you turned eleven?"

Bellamy pursed his lips together, shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm still not a hockey champion."

There was another pause. This time it was Octavia's turn to break the silence.

"I'm gonna have a boyfriend by the time I'm eleven."

"No way!" Bellamy protested, his overprotective big brother instincts immediately kicking in. "You think I'm gonna let you?"

"Yes." Octavia giggled. "Just watch. I'm gonna have a boyfriend by then."

Bellamy shook his head, snorting.

"Not on my watch."

An idea popped into Octavia's mind as she sat up straight. At the age of five, she just learned what bets are and she was all about them.

"Wanna make a bet?" She offered, grinning mischeviously. Bellamy chuckled but nodded.

"Fine. What's the deal?"

"If I'm still single by the age of eleven, I get a birthday spanking on my eleventh birthday."

Bellamy grinned.

"Are you that confident in yourself?"

The tiny girl scrunched her nose up, smiling.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright." Bellamy laughed, extending his hand. Octavia firmly shook it. "But, to make sure you don't forget, I wanna have this on paper. Take a pencil and write what I say. I, Octavia Blake..."

The vow was simple and short, signed by Octavia at the bottom. Bellamy folded it and put it in an envelope, hiding it in a box under his bed. He knew the time would once come.

~ End of flashback ~

And the day has come. Bellamy had to admit, seeing Octavia grow up was harder than he expected. Still, it was the most beautiful process he ever got to experience. His heart was full of love for his baby sister, and after quickly shoving the envelope back into his pocket, he couldn't help but pulled Octavia into another hug as she entered the living room, fully dressed.

"Oooh, breakfast!" She exclaimed, pushing her brother away and rushing to the table. Bellamy watched her with a smile, thinking about all the fun they were gonna have today. Their first stop was going to be Disney Land.

* * *

Bellamy never knew time could fly so fast. He felt like they had just arrived, yet they were home again. It had been an insanely long day at Disney Land. They have tried everything they could. After that, they went to a fancy restaurant where they had, as Bellamy said "the most delicious chocolate cake in the universe". Finally, they hung out at their pool for a bit, but they quickly decided to return to the apartment. While Octavia still had a bit of energy left, the guys felt exhausted after this super long day.

Bellamy was the last one to get in the shower. Before he did, he turned to his little sister.

"I'm coming in ten minutes to tuck you in."

Octavia smiled and Bellamy watched her walk to her room with a grin. There was one more "present" waiting for Octavia today, and as much as Bellamy could tell, she was suspecting nothing.

Ten minutes later, fresh out of the shower and dressed in his PJs, Bellamy shoved the envelope into his pocket and went up to Octavia's door, knocking quietly.

"Come in!" She called.

Bellamy smiled and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Octavia was sitting on her bed in her rope and PJs. As Bellamy sat next to her, Octavia went to lie under the covers, but was stopped by her brother.

"Not so fast, Baby Sister." He smiled. Octavia frowned at him. "You still have one last gift to recieve."

Octavia's eyes lit up as she quickly hugged him, bouncing excitedly.

"What is it?"

Bellamy chuckled as he pulled the envelope out of his pocket and gave it to his little sister.

"Read it."

Octavia immediately ripped the envelope open. Her excitement turned into curiousity as she recognised her old handwriting. What could this possibly be?

Bellamy watched as Octavia read the letter, supressing a smile. He wondered if he would have to chase her or not.

Octavia read the letter over and over again. She had a faint memory about writing the vow. The day has come. She's eleven and she doesn't have a boyfriend. Which means...

Without thinking, Octavia jumped up from her bed and bolted for the door.

Bellamy laughed as he ran after the little girl. It wasn't long before he caught up to her, and threw her over his shoulder. Smiling slyly, he slowly headed back to her room.

"Nooo, Bellamy!" Octavia shrieked through her giggles, squirming in her brother's grip. "Don't! No!"

Bellamy held her tight as he opened Octavia's bedroom door again, chuckling at her protests.

"What's wrong, Baby Sis?" He laughed, carrying her to the bed.

"Don't do it!" Octavia begged, laughing even harder as Bellamy sat down and gently laid her across his lap. "Nooo!"

Bellamy chuckled too as he placed a hand on the small of her back, keeping her securely in place and lifted the back of her rope, revealing her pajama-clad bottom.

"NOOO!" His little sister's hands flew back to protect her backside, the little girl still shaking with laughter. She let out another squeak as Bellamy took her wrists and gently pinned them against her back. He then lifted his hand, chuckling evilly.

"One, two, three, four..." Octavia shrieked with laughter as spank after spank rained down on her bottom. She could tell Bellamy wasn't using much force since the slaps barely stung. Still, she continued to squirm, giggling loudly.

"... Nine, ten, eleven." Bellamy counted through his own laughter, then raised his hand a bit higher in the air. "Aaand... One to grow on!"

Octavia laughed histerically as a slightly more forceful spank landed.

"Ow!" She giggled as Bellamy let her up. She rubbed her backside a bit before punching Bellamy in the shoulder.

"I hate you!" She laughed. Bellamy scooped her up, hugging her tight.

"I love you." He chuckled, kissing her forehead repeatedly. Octavia snuggled into his embrace, laughing along with her.

"I still hate you."

After the laughter died down, Bellamy gently lifted her off his lap and pulled back the covers. Octavia yawned as she climbed in.

"Are you sleepy?" Bellamy asked as he tucked her in tight. Octavia smiled lightly and nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight, birthday girl." He whispered, kissing her forehead again. "I love you."

Octavia watched her brother leave.

"I love you too."

Bellamy turned off the lights before exiting. Octavia continued smiling to herself. Best birthday ever.


End file.
